Milyoner - Garyache Krislo
Milyoner - Garyache Krislo (Ukrainian: Мильйонер - Гаряче крiсло) was one of the varieties of the format Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, In which 6 contestants participate at the same time, but only one of them will be able to take the money prize from the studio. The first episode of the TV game was released on February 15, 2011 on the Inter channel. The presenter is Vladimir Zelensky. The program was aired on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 22:33, then on Sundays at 19:10, and the last episode - on Saturdays at 19:10 at Kiev time. Each contestant had clock: * Questions 1-5 - 20 seconds * Questions 6-10 - 40 seconds * Questions 11-15 - 60 seconds Money Tree Episodes * Episode 1 (15th February 2011) Kuzma Skryabin, Viktor Bronyuk, Anna Zavalskaya (100,000 UAH), Alina Zavalskaya, Vitaly Kozlovsky, Alexander Sidorenko * Episode 2 (17th February 2011) Alexey Potapenko (1,000 UAH), Andrey Jejula, Pavel Shilko, Andrey Domansky, Antyn Mukharsky, Konstantin Grubich * Episode 3 (22nd February 2011) Taras Kalita, Yevgeny Denisov, Oleg Kutsy, Anastasia Voloshina (50,000 UAH), Irina Bekezina, Viktor Gerasimenko * Episode 4 (24th February 2011) Alexander Shimko, Eduard Bobrovitsky, Raisa Krayeva, Alexander Stetsenko, Roman Babko (1,000 UAH), Yuliya Nazarenko * Episode 5 (1st March 2011) Anna Yakovenko, Andrey Kuzmenko, Alexander Chertorizhsky, Denis Kushnarev (50,000 UAH), Andrey Kirpach, Anna Shcherban * Episode 6 (3rd March 2011) Mikhail Posivnych, Rodion Stepanov, Vitaly Petrenko, Pavel Lysak (50,000 UAH), Lada Tkacheva, Yuliana Paksyutkina * Episode 7 (10th March 2011) Vladimir Kaluga, Afanasy Radchenko, Larysa Stepanova (1,000 UAH), Sergey Sidorenko, Alexander Viter, Oksana Kovtunenko * Episode 8 (15th March 2011) Gleb Shurayev, Tatyana Valentskaya (150,000 UAH), Svyatoslav Kuzmich, Vitaly Kopylets, Igor Lyutnitsky, Yevgeniya Lazarenko * Episode 9 (17th March 2011) Yelena Lebedeva, Nikolay Shivko, Yevgeny Kachalin (150,000 UAH), Alexey Vinokurov, Igor Volobuyev, Lyudmila Bulavchik * Episode 10 (22nd March 2011) Larisa Lisovenko, Natalya Vykhristenko, Sergey Pushkar, Alexander Plakhov (1,000 UAH), Igor Prudenko, Denis Buvaylo * Episode 11 (24th March 2011) Nikolay Stepanchenko, Ivan Sholokhov, Roman Tarnavsky (25,000 UAH), Katerina Zaychenko, Natalya Andreyeva, Viktor Krikunov * Episode 12 (10th April 2011) Nikolay Yevtushenko, Ayshe Memetova (1,000 UAH), Vladimir Myshensky, Sergey Fedorenko, Oleg Lysenko, Olga Kozhevnikova * Episode 13 (17th April 2011) Natali Milevska, Viktoriya Tereshchenko, Yaroslav Smolyaninov, Anatoly Burim, Darya Gez, Georgy Kudryavchenko (1,000 UAH) * Episode 14 (24th April 2011) Yuliya Pshenichnaya, Dmitry Pavkin, Yevgeny Chernetsky, Oleg Osadchiy, Yelena Troyan (1,000 UAH), Vasily Boyko * Episode 15 (1st May 2011) Olga Marinina, Stanislav Shkapa, Pavel Mukha, Andrey Prokopenko, Sergey Gerasevich (250,000 UAH), Bogdana Lipa * Episode 16 (8th May 2011) Anna Yermilova, Nikolay Levchenko, Oleg Golubnichy (1,000 UAH), Dmitry Simonov, Irina Semenyuk, Alla Kalisskaya * Episode 17 (15th May 2011) Natalya Bogdanova, Oleg Pelipeychenko (1,000 UAH), Gennady Belogorodsky, Denis Dubinin, Bogdan Gayduk, Alexandra Bebko * Episode 18 (22nd May 2011) Dmitry Koptelov, Tair Mustafayev, Yury Nakonechny, Tatyana Bashchenko (50,000 UAH), Yekaterina Lyashchenko, Yevgeny Mayevsky * Episode 19 (28th May 2011) Natalya Guzenko, Artem Pankratyev, Vladimir Arkhipov (1,000 UAH), Yury Martynenko, Gullu Mustafayeva, Yelena Boyeva * Episode 20 (4th June 2011) Andrey Tropin (250,000 UAH), Margarita Belobrova, Yelena Smolina, Daniil Koshkin, Yury Revtov, Oleg Volodichev * Episode 21 (11th June 2011) Vladislav Redko, Konstantin Kupin, Yekaterina Chichil, Alexander Lakh, Denis Gordeyev, Olga Yakush (250,000 UAH) * Episode 22 (18th June 2011) Valery Ilyashenko (1,100 UAH), Anna Temchenko, Yevgeniya Matveyeva, Yelizaveta Balandina, Vladimir Krivovich, Maxim Pogorelov * Episode 23 (25th June 2011) Pavel Koshka, Tatyana Ryabokon, Ilya Lopatinsky (1,000 UAH), Roman Leleko, Margarita Sidorenko, Zenon Yaremko * Episode 24 (2nd July 2011) Yekaterina Golberg, Maxim Tokhonov, Viktor Katyshev, Alexander Bogachenko-Mishevsky, Denis Protivensky (1,000 UAH), Dmitry Ulyanov * Episode 25 (9th July 2011) Natalya Lebedeva, Alexander Chernensky (100,000 UAH), Olga Ugrin, Alexander Khandey, Marta Papich, Sergey Nos * Episode 26 (16th July 2011) Yury Orel, Alexander Duda, Tatyana Tribrat (100,000 UAH), Oksana Nakonechnaya, Yevgeny Korinny, Artem Tkachenko * Episode 27 (23rd July 2011) Vladislava Gunya (100,000 UAH), Yanina Borovik, Tatyana Tsimiyeva, Anna Tatarintseva, Vadim Strizhalko, Ruslan Abdulayev * Episode 28 (30th July 2011) Radu Poklitaru, Alexander Leshchenko, Alla Kushnir (150,000 UAH), Sergey Kostetsky, Aniko Rekhviashvili, Amador Jose Lopez Rodriguez * Episode 29 (6th August 2011) Anton Katkov, Alexander Bondar, Lyudmila Shulik, Alexander Kulabukhov, Nadezhda Beldiy (1,000,000 UAH), Nazar Litvin * Episode 30 (13th August 2011) Alexey Potapenko (Potap), Karolina Ashion, Sergei Sivokho (150,000 UAH), Alexander Krikun, Alexander Dony, Dmitry Shpinarev SMS-game At the beginning of each game, the presenter asks the question to viewers and offers 4 options for an answer. At the end of the program, the correct answer is declared. The winner of the SMS-game receives a prize of 5 000 hryvnia. Winners Top Prize Winners *Nadezhda Beldiy (August 6, 2011) 250,000 UAH Winners *Sergey Gerasevich (May 1, 2011) *Andrey Tropin (June 4, 2011) *Olga Yakush (June 11, 2011) 150,000 UAH Winners *Tatyana Valentskaya (March 15, 2011) *Yevgeny Kachalin (March 17, 2011) *Alla Kushnir (July 30, 2011) *Sergei Sivokho (August 13, 2011) 100,000 UAH Winners *Anna Zavalskaya (February 15, 2011) *Alexander Chernensky (July 9, 2011) *Tatyana Tribrat (July 16, 2011) *Vladislava Gunya (July 23, 2011) 50,000 UAH Winners *Anastasia Voloshina (February 22, 2011) *Denis Kushnarev (March 1, 2011) *Pavel Lysak (March 3, 2011) *Tatyana Bashchenko (May 22, 2011) 25,000 UAH Winners *Roman Tarnavsky (March 24, 2011) 1,100 UAH Winners *Valery Ilyashenko (June 18, 2011) (150,000 UAH question wrong) 1,000 UAH Winners *Alexey Potapenko (February 17, 2011) (250,000 UAH question wrong) *Romana Babko (February 24, 2011) (50,000 UAH question wrong) *Larysa Stepanova (March 10, 2011) (100,000 UAH question wrong) *Tatyana Valetska (March 15, 2011) (150,000 UAH question wrong) *Alexander Plakhov (March 22, 2011) (150,000 UAH question wrong) *Ayshe Memetova (April 10, 2011) (100,000 UAH question wrong) *Georgy Kudryavchenko (April 17, 2011) (100,000 UAH question wrong) *Yelena Troyan (April 24, 2011) (250,000 UAH question wrong) *Oleg Golubnichy (May 8, 2011) (50,000 UAH question wrong) *Oleg Pelipeychenko (May 15, 2011) (150,000 UAH question wrong) *Vladimir Arkhipov (May 28, 2011) (100,000 question wrong) *Ilya Lopatinsky (June 25, 2011) (50,000 UAH question wrong) *Denis Protivensky (July 2, 2011) (150,000 UAH question wrong) 0 UAH Winners Note: This list only contains contestants who flunked out within the first 5 questions. Since only the last remaining contestant in the hot seat gets all the money at the end of the episode, the other 5 contestants all go away empty-handed, regardless if they flunked out within the first 5 questions or the next 10 questions. *Victor Bronyuk - ? (February 15, 2011) (5th question timed-out) *Alexander Shimko - ? (February 24, 2011) (1st question wrong) *Rodion Stepanov - ? (March 3, 2011) (5th question wrong) *Afanasy Radchenko - ? (March 10, 2011) (5th question wrong) *Natalya Vykhristenko - ? (March 22, 2011) (3rd question wrong) *Natalie Milevska - ? (April 17, 2011) (1st question wrong) *Nikolay Levchenko - ? (May 8, 2011) (4th question wrong) *Margarita Belobrova - ? (June 4, 2011) (4th question wrong) *Alexander Duda - ? (July 16, 2011) (4th question wrong) *Alexander Leshchenko - ? (July 30, 2011) (5th question wrong) Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Millionaire Hot Seat